In existing healthcare appointment and scheduling systems, valuable clinician time is expended on clerical work and manual data collation involving transposing information between different systems resulting in error such as misidentification of multiple treatments. Also, planning information, alerts and reminders may be haphazardly and intermittently distributed to other systems or clinicians. Further, in using such existing systems, a clinician spends a portion of each treatment appointment reviewing what occurred during a previous appointment, working out what needs to be done during the present appointment and providing treatment information concerning what needs to be done to a treatment modality device system. In the case of a patient scheduled for radiation therapy, an existing system may be aware of a necessary number of appointments and treatment orders, but these numbers typically are not compatible with the (e.g., one or more) treatment plans involved. Consequently, a clinician needs to work out a connection manually for each appointment. The existing systems also require manual coordination of appointments with treatment plan goals and treatment plan results which occupies a significant amount of clinician time in gathering, collating and analyzing information. A system according to invention principles addresses these deficiencies and associated problems.